


Demon Reflections

by howlingwolvesonfire



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Extremely sappy most of the time, F/M, Mostly Fluff, and I gotta write all the stuff myself, and a little angst, one of my fav crack couples, smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-04-06
Packaged: 2021-04-23 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingwolvesonfire/pseuds/howlingwolvesonfire
Summary: A collection of MidMira drabbles and short requests. Sometimes we see demons in our mirrors...
Relationships: Midnight/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love MidMira to death and there is almost no content and you know what that means boys. All of these were originally tumblr requests.

Really, it was actually quite simple. Midnight was not in love, he was just very, very confused.

That is the conclusion his somewhat addled brain came to after noticing how weird he felt whenever he was around her. There was no deeper meaning or anything to it. Nope, not at all.

So what if occasionally he found himself ordering a drink from her even though he knew he would only take a few sips before falling asleep?

So what if he tried a bit harder not to look like he could fall asleep at any moment during a conversation?

So what?

...So what if he was completely screwed because of it. Cobra was going to be merciless once he found out (and knowing the man he was almost surprised he hadn't said something earlier).

"Here you go, one warm honeyed milk."

Midnight jumped ever so slightly; how long was he thinking about that to himself? He couldn't even remember ordering a drink. Mira set the drink down next to him as he stuttered out a thank you. Mirajane only smiled at him which caused him to become even more flustered. Oh Zeref, not now, not while he was thinking about her, not this very moment. Why did he even order something? _When _did he even order it? The fact that his memory seemed to also be going made the entire moment even more nerve-wracking to him.

Mirajane noticed his discomfort and paused before leaving, "Is something wrong?"

Midnight fumbled, "Um, well..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, telling her exactly what he was thinking about wasn't a good idea, but neither was lying through his teeth. "It's just a personal dilemma, I...can't quite decide about something."

Mira went quiet after that statement, her fingers curling around the tray she used while serving drinks. The quiet between them was almost painful to Midnight, who was not expecting her to linger as long as she was when he said that. Finally, the silence was broken by her, "I don't mean to be nosy, but is this something a person?"

As if his heartbeat couldn't seemingly get any louder, "Er, yes. How...?"

"Oh!" She smiled again, big and bright, "The last few times you were here you seemed a bit more...awake. Like you were thinking hard about something. I didn't know for sure what was going on but after you mentioned that to me, it seemed like a likely answer."

"Ah," Leave it to the matchmaker to figure out something along the lines of hidden feelings, "I don't even know if what I'm feeling is really what I think or just something else that I'm confusing for deeper feelings. It's a mess."

"Well, the important thing is to make sure you understand where the feelings are coming from and then act on them accordingly. You wouldn't believe how many people in this guild don't seem to understand that!" Mira started spouting off how all of her ships were just begging to be made canon and almost sobbing at all the beautiful babies that could be running around the guild right now. Midnight wasn't really listening to that part, but the previous bit did strike a chord with him.

"Thank you, Mirajane. I'll be sure to remember that." She stopped in her ramblings and looked at him, a grin stretching across her face.

"Glad I could help!"

He can't help but follow suit and smile back.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it just know that I'm here if you need someone to listen for you." Her smile was warm and honest, which calmed Midnight's frantic heartbeat just a little.

"I guess I'll have to take you up on that sometime," he replied quietly.

"Whenever you're ready," she said, "Oh! And be careful with that drink, it's a bit hotter than usual."

He nodded in understanding, disguising his breath of relief as best he could as Mira turned around.

She walked back to the bar, giving him one last friendly wave before disappearing into the back. His entire body was strangely lighter than it had been when he walked on. Huh. This was new. Midnight had expected something more along the lines of his heart leaping out of his chest, and while he still felt plenty nervous, he no longer felt like everything was crashing down on top of him.

He sighed. That was close, really close, and he knew he would probably be talking to her again sooner or later, regardless of whether or not he had everything sorted out by then.

Love was scary, sure, but as he picked the warm drink carefully with both hands he realized that while it might scare him quite a bit, it didn't need to be a _bad _kind of terrifying.

Maybe, if he worked this all out, it could be fun.

You never know with love.


	2. Apple

It was a tragedy when the prince fell victim to a seemingly irreversible slumber at the peaceful cottage where he and the seven dwarfs lived. Only a single bite was taken out of the apple, but it had been more than enough to trap him in his dreams forever.

Until, one day, the princess arrived.

She got off her horse gracefully, the white-haired girl murmuring comforting words to the tearful dwarves before gliding over to the fallen royal. A smile creased her face as she brought her lips to his and watched as his eyes fluttered open and the dwarves broke out into mirthful cheers.

With the evil queen who had tricked the prince now dead, the two could finally live out their happily ever after - together.


	3. Fake Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ship drabble collection is complete without this trope.

Mirajane was more than a bit confused about the current situation. Which was odd because normally it would be right up her alley.

"Explain it to me again - _why _do we have to pretend to be married?"

The raven-haired man before her rubbed his eyes, and for once it seemed to be out of annoyance rather than sleepiness. "Jellal wants us to infiltrate an event going on a few weeks from now. He thinks some of the members involved have ties to the local dark guilds."

"And this has to do with marriage...how?"

Midnight sighed. "Apparently it's easier to blend in as a couple. It doesn't even have to be marriage, as long as they believe we're going out it should work. Something about being seen as less of a threat by the older members."

"Ah…" Mirajane replied awkwardly. She didn't fully understand the reasoning, but she suspected more than just that was at play. "I'm guessing Jellal asked Erza…?"

The man snorted. "That fool wouldn't dare ask Titania, even if his life depended on it." He twirled his hair and looked off to the side, "We're just waiting for her to realize that."

Mirajane couldn't help but giggle. Erza would most likely end up going way overboard with her acting like a wife, to which Jellal would have to bear witness to with only the straightest of faces. The possibility of her going suddenly increased. With that in mind though, the thought she had when Midnight initially asked the question suddenly arose again. "Why me though? Wouldn't it be easier to pair up within your own guild?"

Midnight continued looking beyond her. "Sadly, Jellal sent the majority of us away on a different mission; it's just me, him, and Cobra going to the gala. As for the reason…" his fingers suddenly stopped playing with his hair, "I suppose...you seem the most reliable to have as a partner in case things go wrong. I know of your strength, and it would prove valuable out there." He brought his hands down to cross his arms. "If you're willing, obviously."

Was Mirajane dreaming or did she see his face subtly change color? The take-over mage gave a cheeky smile. It seemed even the great Midnight had ulterior motives in asking. "Well, if you insist. I don't have any missions to go on until then, so I should be free." She dared lean in just ever so slightly closer to the reflector mage. "Besides, it sounds like a chance to let loose a little bit...even more so if things go wrong."

A shiver went down Midnight's spine as he listened to Mirajane babble about what she was going to wear and what about matching outfits and the time and the place and the event and so on. Deep down though, he let out a sigh of relief. He had to admit, even if things did go south, there would still be some fun to be had. He'd have her by his side of course. With a small, reserved smile, he set out explaining just what Jellal had planned for the night.


	4. 4. Love at First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this is one of my fav pieces I've ever written.

Midnight didn't believe in love. At least, he didn't anymore. Maybe he never had in the first place.

He couldn't remember his parents well. He knew his father was often away traveling, but even his mother didn't clearly stand out in his memory. If love was a thing in his family, it was one he never registered in his mind.

In the Tower, love was as foreign as any other positive human emotion. Hate became the new norm and pain its constant companion.

That all changed when Brain arrived to take them away. He thought he had finally found a form of love when the man who raised him first took him aside to proclaim him as his "son". The joy of being wanted by someone, anyone, convinced tiny Midnight that what Brain felt for him must be love. In reality, it had just been one more scheme of Brain's to control him; a ploy he kept up all throughout Midnight's childhood, which later prompted the disastrous Infinity Clock incident.

It wasn't until Cobra killed him, however, that Midnight realized just how little he felt towards the man. No, love was never a factor in their relationship. Right from the start, it was just lies.

So, imagine the surprise running through the reflector mage when he told the demon running the bar at Fairy Tail that he loved her.

It was not a spontaneous event either. The weeks leading up to the reveal had Midnight wondering again and again if he really meant what he wanted to say, or if it was just the closest approximation to what he actually felt. He racked his brain trying to think of a better response, ultimately coming up empty. He even asked Cobra for help in checking his thoughts to see if what he felt was true, to which the dragonslayer responded to this rare show of vulnerability from his friend by laughing in his face and vaguely stating that he'd "figure it out eventually". He certainly wasn't as joyous when Midnight almost choked him with his coat.

Still, the problem remained; what to tell her exactly?

In the end, he went with love. Not out of any reassurance that what he felt _was _love, but simply because no other option seemed fitting enough to convey just how he felt.

After the confession, when the bar was closed and the guild members had gone home, she asked what made him think it was love. She hadn't spoken to him since he confessed that afternoon. He said he didn't know, only that she made him feel differently than any of his friends, any of the other people he'd come across in his life. That there was a certain ease of mind felt around her, a comforting and yet invigorating emotion. He stated that he had felt strangely since the first time they'd met officially at the guild.

She laughed at that. "Love at first sight?" she'd asked.

Midnight couldn't fathom the concept.

After that, she sat next to him, grasped his hand in hers and simply asked if he'd wanted to get to know her better before deciding upon anything. He looked into her ocean blue eyes that stared right at him. At that warm smile that felt so right when trained on him, and said yes. He was more than ok with working things out, especially since this was all so new to him.

Midnight might not believe in love...but maybe Macbeth did. He would have to find out.


	5. 5. Fountain

Mest generally ignored other people's idiotic actions when he wasn't on duty. Whatever dumbass decided to set himself on fire would have to deal with Lahar or one of the other officers if he was out; there just wasn't enough time in the day to deal with other people.

This particular day however…

Mest had been out getting miscellaneous items that he was out of at home when he spotted them. Two people just...sitting in the shopping mall's public fountain. Why the police weren't there already was a mystery to him, as a large gathering surrounding the fountain suggested that this had happened quite a bit ago.

Scanning the area and seeing no one around, he calmly took a deep breath and marched over to the two, trying to look at least a little like a respectable authority figure and not just another random guy coming to gawk at them.

The two in question consisted of a female in a red dress and white, wavy hair who looked absolutely soaked, yet made no effort to remove herself from the fountain. Despite her dainty appearance, her glare at the other person sent Mest's skin crawling. He saw hardened criminals with less of a menacing aura around them then this woman.

The other person was hard to make out, both because of the long, dual-toned hair covering most of his face as it drooped down and the layered fur clothing covering most of the body. His eyes were closed, and his face had curious black smears on them that Mest deduced must have been heavy make-up. Despite looking just as soaked as the girl, he looked almost...asleep in his current position. He too made no move to get up.

Mest gulped but said with forced confidence, "I'm sorry, but swimming in the fountain is not allowed."

As if snapped out of a trance, the woman broke her deadly glare and stared up at him. Her eyes were as blue as the water she sat in, and they narrowed at him suspiciously. "Excuse me?"

The man beside her also moved, although it was merely to yawn and half-way open his eyes, which were just as dark as her's but an eerie red. "I think what he's getting at is that we've caused enough of a scene, Mira." His gaze caught Mest's eye and a chill ran down his spine. "You wouldn't want to get arrested over this after all?"

"If we get arrested, I'm saying it's _your _fault."

"...I'm fairly certain it was _you _who first pushed _me."_

"Alright, alright! You two, get out and get moving." Before either of them could continue Mest was already fumbling around for his badge ID to show them. "I'm not going to let you two sit here and cause more trouble."

The two stopped glaring at each other to start glaring at him. The intensity behind their looks would have made a lesser man melt, which is why Mest was glad when he saw Lahar come out from around the corner in his uniform.

"Out, both of you. You're coming with me," Lahar barked. Mira hesitantly stood at his orders, reaching out a hand towards the man, who begrudgingly took it and stood as well. The two were thoroughly drenched from the waist down. Lahar turned to Mest and sighed. "Lucky you, don't have to deal with any of this crap."

Mest was indeed very glad that he was off the hook for once. Although he was still curious as to just how they got in there and why they stayed for so long. He thought he'd have to ask Lahar what they said as he watched them trudge back with him; shivering, but not letting go of the other's hand.


	6. Monsters and Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is part of AU where the Oracion Seis are a legal guild. I actually have multiple of the OS being in the light, so if I ever get to the one in this scenario I might have to reuse it haha. For now think of it as a slightly different Mirajane origin.

Mirajane ran, her legs almost tripping over the roots of the trees as she restrained her arms to the side in the dark smock that covered them and the top of her head. The one that hid her devilish features.

The same kind that was of the creature now following her.

She gasped, this time actually tripping, and landed face-first in the dirt. She tried to sit up but found it hard to do so without exposing her arms. Turning around, she checked to see if it was still following her.

It was.

She gasped and pulled herself to the base of a nearby tree, huffing for breath. She wondered if she couldn't just finish it off there, absorbing it into her as she'd done with the other one. But looking back at the faces of the villagers...it was clear they no longer regarded her as human. She didn't mind so much, even though it did hurt to be scorned, but her siblings...would they be able to survive if she continued down this road? She didn't know if they could.

But they wouldn't be doing anything anymore if she died here.

The creature locked eyes with her, its beady eyes mere slits focused right on her. She couldn't do what she wanted to, but she could still fight. Maybe.

Before she could think up how to attack it, a strange thing happened. The air in front of her rippled and out from it a person appeared.

Mirajane swore there wasn't anyone near her a moment ago, but now a person stood just ahead of her, looking straight at the devil. He spared a glance back at her and she gasped. His eyes were the same eerie red as the demon's, but they were filled with a very human concern.

"Stay back, alright? I've got this." His voice was still squeaky, and he wasn't terribly tall. He couldn't be much older than her, if that. Yet he spoke with a confidence she wished she possessed. Mirajane clutched the inside fabric of the cloak, holding back revealing any part of her transformation. She just nodded in response.

The boy smiled at her, then he extended an arm to the side. "Spiral Pain!"

The creature was caught in a flurry of magic, like a wind storm, cutting into it in a spiral-like pattern. It cried out in a hideous scream, making Mirajane want to cover her ears at the sound. The boy grit his teeth and dropped to one knee.

The devil screamed and then hurled a rock at the boy. Suddenly the devastation surrounding it stopped, and there was a metallic whirring sound just the rock swerved directions from him. He grunted in effort and the devil cocked its head at the marvel. Then it split its mouth open and grinned. It lifted multiple rocks and hurled them straight at the both of them.

The boy swore and held out a hand towards her. All the rocks heading towards her swerved away like they'd done with the boy before, but all the ones in his direction hit dead-on, pelting him and causing him to fall. She screamed as it happened. He spat out some blood from a rock that hit him in the mouth.

Despite this, he didn't hesitate to do the same thing when the devil threw more things their way, even as she screamed for him to stop. The monster advanced on them. He didn't hesitate...even though it was painful...

She ground her teeth at her own cowardice. How dare this boy be bolder than her! When the next volley of rocks came to hound them, she made her choice. Stripping off the cloak with one hand and grabbing him in the other, she dodged to the side with her enhanced strength. Mira could hear him gasp at her side, but didn't bother looking down at him.

She moved them significantly away from the devil before setting him down. She didn't want to meet him in the eyes. She had on the same kind of horns the devil did, as well as arms that were long, blackened things with sharp nails. Mira wouldn't have been surprised if he'd looked at her with contempt. But no...she had to face this so that she could help him.

The look on his face was one of awe.

"Woah..." he stared in amazement. "Is that why this thing was chasing you?" He glanced back at it. "That's bad luck on your part that you look similar."

"You're not scared?"

He glanced back and shrugged. "Brain says you shouldn't judge people by how they look so I try not to. That and I kinda know how it feels…" His red eyes wavered slightly at this statement.

Now it was her turn to stare in amazement. Besides her siblings, he was the first person she'd met that didn't look disgusted at her. In fact, he hadn't even flinched.

Steeling herself, she spoke clearly. "I can take him on, but I could use some backup."

He smiled again. "Guess I don't really have a choice. I'll try not to get in your way."

"...Thank you." She spoke the last part quietly before taking a stance in front of him–their positions now reversed–as the devil roared in challenge. Only this time was different. This time, there was nothing stopping her from ripping it to shreds.

* * *

"...and so, even though we didn't know each other's names, I knew in that moment that I could trust him, and that everything was going to be ok. Because of him, I was able to absorb the devil and find someone who understood my abilities even before I did."

"..."

Cana narrowed her eyes at the story Mira just told. "Ya know, when I said I wanted a good romantic tale, beating the crud out of a demon isn't really what I had in mind."

The take-over mage merely giggled. "Oh, I think you can compare battle to love. The give, the take, the overwhelming force of it all."

"I think I know why you're still single Mira."

"Don't say it like that!" The she-devil pouted while Cana took another swig.

"Still...maybe you shouldn't have told it after all."

"...?" Mira shook her head, confused.

"Because now...I totally know who your crush is. Your little 'red-eyes' wasn't as inconspicuous as you'd think."

At this, Mirajane went bright red. "Cana you wouldn't! B-Besides, maybe you're wrong."

"Doubt it." Cana didn't have to have her friend Erik's psychic powers to conclude the figure in Mira's tale. Although, she didn't know if the man in question realized the importance he'd played in Mira's history.

Eh, let him wonder. Cana thought, still chugging on her drink, as Mirajane continued crying out pleas of silence well into the end of the bottle.


End file.
